


Не трогай моё

by eugenias



Series: Love is... [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, love is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Тони пил кофе на залитой утренним солнцем кухне, предвкушая ужасный совет директоров. Выглаженный костюм сидел на нём идеально, и Стив, выйдя из душа, непременно сообщил ему об этом. Он сидел напротив, бессовестно разглядывал Старка, пил каркаде и уплетал восточные сладости, привезённые Наташей с последней миссии.Ничего не предвещало беды. Пока на кухню не вломился Тор, нарушая любовную идиллию.





	Не трогай моё

Тони пил кофе на залитой утренним солнцем кухне, предвкушая ужасный совет директоров. Выглаженный костюм сидел на нём идеально, и Стив, выйдя из душа, непременно сообщил ему об этом. Он сидел напротив, бессовестно разглядывал Старка, пил каркаде и уплетал восточные сладости, привезённые Наташей с последней миссии.

Ничего не предвещало беды. Пока на кухню не вломился Тор, нарушая любовную идиллию. Первым делом он громко поздоровался, и голос его звучал немного тише, чем раскат грома. Доставая металлическую кружку, расписанную непонятными иероглифами, он включил кофемашину, на радость Тони не сломав её. Через пару минут, когда кофе для Одинсона был готов, позвонила Пеппер и напомнила Старку о необходимости спуститься на подземную парковку Башни. Поцеловав Стива на прощанье, Тони направился к лифту.

Когда Тор успел быстро подлететь к Кэпу, Старк не имел ни малейшего понятия, наблюдая в щёлку между закрывающимися дверьми за тем, как бог грома утыкался Стиву в спину.

— Убери от него руки! — яростно выкрикнул Тони.

Услышал ли его Тор — осталось загадкой. Двери быстро закрылись, и лифт на всех парах помчался вниз. 

***

— Да что он себе позволяет! — возмущался Старк, сидя в машине. — Надо же так, прямо у меня на глазах!

— Тони, — Пеппер поправляла галстук и, кажется, совершенно его не слушала. — Сядь прямо.

— Это возмутительно, — продолжал он. — Я… Я его убью.

— Кого?

— Тора.

— Сэр, боюсь, что бог грома вам не по зубам, — подал голос Хэппи.

— Он сильнее, чем кажется, — улыбнулась Поттс, оправдывая Тони.

***

На следующий день, во время обеда Стив читал газету, которую с собой принесла Пеппер. Пока мисс Поттс отчитывала Тони за плохое поведение на вчерашнем совете директоров, Роджерс обмакивал баранку в чай и с удовольствием откусывал вымоченный кусок.

Увлекшись статьями в газете, Стив не заметил с каким недовольством на него смотрел Тони. Наверное, он надеялся, что Роджерс вытащит его из лап противной Пеппер, но Стиву, в общем-то, было не до того.

— Давай прислушаемся к их мнению, Тони, — сказала Поттс, пытаясь заставить его смотреть ей в глаза. — Хотя бы один раз.

— Да чёрта с два, — упёрся Старк. — Эта идея прогорит.

— Ты от этого не обеднеешь, а совет директоров задобришь.

— Даже не думай!

Тони даже не слушал Пеппер. Он отвечал ей стандартными фразами и наблюдал за Стивом, который, судя по всему, уже добрался до колонки старых, не смешных анекдотов. Вид улыбающегося Стива вызвал в Тони непонятное чувство умиления и непреодолимое желание стянуть с него дурацкие шорты со штурмовиками. Но между ними стеной стояла Пеппер и истошно умоляла Тони пойти на один «малюсенький» уступок.

Пеппер не сдвигалась, Роджерс продолжал читать газету и ел баранки, а Тони сходил с ума, при мысли о том, что его возбуждают шорты с имперскими солдатами. И в момент, когда он дошёл до точки кипения, был согласен на всё, лишь бы Пеппер оставила его в покое, а Стив с присущей ему аккуратностью прижимал его своим телом к стене, появился Тор.

Сын Одина замер и с минуту смотрел в окно, затем усталым взглядом окинул комнату и направился прямиком в сторону Стива. Как по щелчку, Тони вскочил, но Пеппер усадила его обратно, продолжая уговаривать. «Дыши глубже», — говорил Тони сам себе, пытаясь успокоиться. Он ведь не сумасшедший, чтобы ревновать Стива к Тору из-за одного дурацкого случая. Или сумасшедший?

Мисс Поттс поняла, что что-то случилось, когда Тони тихо завыл. Повернувшись, она увидела смеющегося Стива и Тора, сидевшего прямо за ним. В воображении Старка Тор делал со Стивом невероятные вещи, и, пришлось признать этот факт, но разум Тони порой бывал раздражительным, и теперь уже он мог сказать точно, что ревнует.

Тор потянулся к Стиву, и Пеппер сделала то, что должна была, если хотела, чтобы Тони остался целым и невредимым.

— Стив, не поможешь мне?

Старк увидел лишь то, как Тор ударился носом о спинку дивана. «Так ему и надо», — злорадно подумал Тони и поспешил за Кэпом и Пеппер. Одинсон и вовсе не заметил, что что-то изменилось.

***

Неважно против кого им приходилось сражаться. Они же — Мстители — могучие герои Земли, и именно на них лежит ответственность за сохранность мира. Ну или хотя бы Нью-Йорка.

Побежденный враг сдался, и агенты Щ.И.Т. уводили всех задержанных. В последний раз просканировав завалы, Тони стал искать Стива. Но в видимых окрестностях Капитана Америка не было. Пролетев чуть дальше, продолжая поиски, Старк был крайне удивлён, заметив того с Тором. Без костюма, конечно, Тони никогда бы его не увидел, но сканеры Джарвиса засекли Капитана Роджерса и Тора, направляющихся в сторону Башни. Чёртова общая связь всегда ломалась так не вовремя. Направив всю мощность на ускорители, Железный Человек без труда обогнал бога грома и его спутника и разбил окно, влетая в дом.

— Сэр, посадочная площадка для брони находится левее, — умничал Джарвис, делая замечание хозяину.

— Я знаю, — отозвался тот, наблюдая за черной точкой вдалеке.

Второпях поднявшись на посадочную, Тони снял костюм и ожидал прибытия Стива и Тора. Придумывал способы отомстить Тору за слишком сильную навязчивость по отношению к Роджерсу, не забывая про план «Б» — хорошенько врезать Тору, но для этого скорее всего понадобиться Вероника. Брюс вряд ли одобрит, но поймёт и простит.

Как и подобает настоящему рыцарю, Стив подошел к Тони, ждавшему его, и поцеловал. Замешкавшийся Старк отвлёкся, забыв истинную причину прихода на площадку. Сердце успокаивалось от мысли, что Стив рядом; его прикосновения сглаживали всю злость, накопившуюся за несколько минут, и на Тора было уже всё равно. Чёртовы поглаживая, тёплые объятия и поцелуи — всё это каким-то чудесным образом выбивало из Тони Старка всю дурь, и, наверное, стоило поблагодарить Стива за это.

Всё вышло из-под контроля, когда Тони, прижимаясь к Стиву, почувствовал чужие руки на плечах Роджерса, а подняв голову, увидел довольную физиономию Тора.

Тор, как житель Асгарда, частенько позволял себе слишком много. То, что, по правде говоря, на Земле, в его любимом Мидгарде выходило за рамки дозволенного. Но Тор — бог, наследный принц Асгарда, достойный Мьёльнира... Кто вообще имеет право ставить его в какие-то рамки?

Тони, как гостеприимный хозяин, старался, чтобы стеклянная посуда не попадала в руки бога грома, заменил всю мебель на более крепкую, расставил указатели и настоятельно попросил Джарвиса предупреждать Тора о неожиданных преградах, особенно о стеклянных перегородках, которые сам Тони так любил.

Он не злился, когда сын Одина, попивая асгардскую настойку, ломал стол. Или, когда по привычке бил посуду, прося добавки к вкусному обеду. Брюс даже завидовал спокойствию Старка, потому как касалось бы это его, то Халк давно бы правил миром, и даже Тору пришлось бы служить ему. Тони не злился и тогда, когда, прилетая в гости, Тор выбивал окно Мьёльниром.

Но всему есть предел.

Тор мог ломать мебель, бить посуду, неприлично выражаться и буянить в пьяном угаре. Он мог в одиночку сражаться с монстрами, присваивать себе все лавры и славу, и Старку на это глубоко плевать.

— Не трогай моё! — рявкнул Тони, отцепляя руки бога от Стива.

Испугался даже Роджерс. Злость кипела в глазах Старка, лицо покраснело; он собрал всю решительность и был готов лезть на Тора с кулаками.

— Тони?

— Он всю неделю тебя лапает!

— Тони!

— Серьёзно, Стив! Однажды он перекинет тебя через плечо и унесёт в свой Асгард!

— Прекрати.

— Пусть он прекращает! — Старк указал пальцем на недоумевавшего Тора. — И ты тоже хорош! Или тебе нравится, когда тебя лапают?

Стив поднял брови в удивлении, совершенно не зная, как на это реагировать, но сделал несколько шагов в сторону, высвободившись из странной хватки Тора. Этот жест успокоил Тони, но ненадолго. Через несколько долгих секунд руки Одинсона вновь оказались на плечах Стива.

— Да сколько можно, — взвыл Тони. Он выпустил Стива из объятий, убрал с плеч ладони Тора и занял освободившееся между этими двумя бугаями место. — Не трогай моё!

— Ох люди, какие вы мелочные, — Тор усмехнулся, а потом посмотрел на Тони, по-доброму нахмурился и расплылся в улыбке, — и крошечные.


End file.
